


Hollywood U Hunt x Alex Masterlist

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I know I don't write chronologically so I thought I'd try to make a post where I link the fics in order for anyone who is interested.Ratings for individual fics vary from General to Explicit, please read the rating carefully once you click through.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Hollywood U Hunt x Alex Masterlist

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

\-----------------------

 **HWU Alternate Universe Stories:** _where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and Professor Hunt is her favorite professor._

[Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889561)

[First Date ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114290)

[Forbidden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739902)

[The First Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367866)

[Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899985)

[After Hours ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959322)

[Permanent Wound ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460120)

[Warmth: a HWU drabble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228687)

[Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138443)

[A Winters Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060717)

[New Year...New Hunt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068403)

[A Broken Circle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135204)

[Hollywood U: Fashion Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746037)

[Unfinished Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798656)

[HWU Costume Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232397)

[Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948114)

[A Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962142)

[One Last Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493226)

[Ice Cream Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738635)

[Office Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233537)

[Waiting...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404212)

[Extra Credit Drabble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327457)

[Fangs! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351718)

[A Winter's Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626191)

Deck the Office

  * [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385)
  * [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250)
  * [Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740221)



[Hollywood Glamour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618575)

[Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009776)

**On The Hunt: Hunt's private journal**

  * [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948195)
  * #### [Raison d’etre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993943)




####  [Love & Scotch : a HWU/Open Heart Crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)

[**Whiskey Business :** one shot crossover: HWU/Open Heart/The Royal Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385878)


End file.
